The Life of a Nephilim
by The Dark Slayer's Spirit
Summary: The life of a nephilim isn't easy, being hated by both demons and angels is not a pleasant thing, most of the nephilim already lost their head and tried to destroy the world, but I'm not a ordinary nephilim.


Hello, The Dark Slayer's Spirit here!(**No shit! –** Shaddup) as i was going to say... this is my first fiction so if there is any gramatical error i am deeply sorry.  
>I am only posting this fic here in , and , so if you see this fic in any other site that is not spirit or fanfiction i better know that isn't me the one who is wrinting it, just some asshole trying do earn credit for my hard work.<p>

Disclaimer:(**Is this really necessary?) **I don't own Devil May Cry series, Darksiders series, Deadpool neither Resident Evil series.

human speaking

**devil talking**

_angel talking_

(thought)

When someone grows up in the underworld, always hearing screams of pain and suffering, wherever the light of the world has to offer is calm.

My name is ... aaummm ... I do not know my name, I do not actually have one, they call me the Ripper, I never met my mother or my father, I had to grow by myself in the underworld so I never had someone to give me a name, I've had many nicknames such as aberration; Son of Satan; devilish creature; monster; Walking Apocalypse; …... Some human females call me strange things such as hot guy, sugar and some others. I never understood why but I think it's better to keep it quiet ... well, never knew my real name, or what I really am, even though i have the body of a human, i clearly not one, already happened several things with me from losing a finger until it get disintegrated but I didn't died and when I was going to die the Death refused to take me, she seemed to be afraid of me, I do not understand it, all the demons and angels who are aware of my soul seem to fear me, okay my soul is kind of strong but why such fear?

So far I came up living my life very well, I have travelled through the world of humans discovering their cultures, knowledge, stories, joys, their women but above all protecting them from demons, even with someone as Legendary Dark Knight Sparda as their protector the human world is still can be attacked by demons, especially now that Sparda used most of his power to seal the demon world, if I could go out on that portal that mean that the demons had already open it, which means that they have managed to break the seal and go to the human world, i been trying to locate Sparda so i can tell him about it, but i failed in it.

Even not doing that long since came to the human world, i am already getting used to the calm, the language, and their behavior. I learned a lot about the human world with an impeccable speed thanks to an artifact that I have: The Monocle; I don't know who gave it to me but I have since I can remember, this device allows me to analyze any living or dead thing just looking at it that way by learning spells, attacks, and martial arts with massive libraries that exist in the human world I learned a lot just to get there, and so I became an expert in almost everything this world has to offer from martial arts and languages to geography and science in this universe but still will so much that humans do not know about this universe and even in their own planet that is funny to watch.

I made many enemies in the human world: Russian Mafia, Italian Mafia, the Yakuza, some gangs and powerful people who had their plans crushed by me, most of them fear me and respect me deeply and really should, I'm not the kind of guy who pities human just for being weaker, life has taught me that there are humans who are worse than devils, and demons that can even cry.

I had the honor of fighting alongside the CIA, SHIELD among other human prestigious organizations but that is story for another fic.

My actions have made me the man I am and brought me to where I am, in front of the Dolphin Hotel in New York with my partner for sex but that is beside the case, her name is Michelle Graham, she has blond hair, dark brown eyes and a shapely body, but what really draws attention to her is the fact that everyone knows that this woman is the wife of a senior government official and has a daughter with him, she is a typical unsatisfied wife who goes nightclubs seeking solace, Fortunately I found her and now she's addicted to me ... but that is beside the case, I have to concentrate on the mission. I heard some stories about this hotel more specifically about the room 1408, there is a high rate of suicides or unexplained deaths in that room which leads me to believe that this room is haunted by demons, and for the first time * chuckle * I will fuck in the fields of demons. I'm wearing a white hooded coat with some black accents, a black jeans, and a pair of combat boots. Michelle is using (bitch clothing) a somewhat decolleted sleeveless shirt with a knot above the kidneys with some pink details, a white jeans tight as hell with a pink belt, and white high heels.

– Wow, Ripper, this is the hotel you live? – Michelle asked, grabbing my arm.  
>– I don't live here, but I hear it is a nice hotel, you look scared, any problem? (I know what the problem is, but I can't let her know that.)<p>

– Errrrr ... I heard some stories about this Dolphin Hotel.

– You can't believe everything you hear. (not in the human world.)

We entered the hotel, the reception is very luxurious this seems to have calmed Michelle. (I hate human who think of luxe as the more important thing but Michelle is a excepcion)

– You are calmer now Michelle, like the Hotel? - I asked with a certain tone of irritation in my voice ... and she did not realize that.

– It's really a great Hotel. - She said looking around.

I went to the receptionist leaving Michelle sitting on the couch while observing the surroundings, when getting there I noticed that some receptionists were looking to Michelle with a look of jealousy and whispered something while who helped me looked at me with a look of interest as if he wanted to ask me something, she was very attractive, had red hair tied in a ponytail, and was wearing those uniforms typical of receptionists.

– How can I help you? - Ask the receptionist.

– I would like to rent a room. - I said staring at her with a neutral expression.

We did the obvious cash transaction for the apartment key, I was about to leave to look for Michelle, when I turned and took two steps away from the counter and looked around for her.

– Hey. - The receptionist who was helping me, and that according to her name tag is called Kalina Ann calls me, I turned back to her and looked her straight in the eye, and her reaction, not to vary, was getting a little frightened, I do not blame her I've heard several times people around me talking about that even being an attractive guy, I'm also very scary, I'm not blamed for being 7 foot tall, having very defined muscles, and black hair at shoulder height.

– Errrr ... ummm ... etto ... - she was blushing a bit and after seeing my eyes staring into hers she gulped and finally spoke :

– Y-Y-Y -Y-You-dating that g-g-girl?

– What? (What kind of person asks a something like that?)

– Are you dating that girl? - She repeated more firmly this time.

– No –. At her face that seems to have disappointed. – (Why is she disappointed that woman is married and everyone knows it) and likewise, I don't not love her and she does not love me – I added.

– So why are they together? - She asked.

– (Damn, but what a innocent woman!) That's a little personal but I'll tell you ... - I leaned on the counter, leaned forward and I motioned for her to come closer, as she approached I spoke in her ear the following sentence:

– We are sex partners. - That was enough to make her open her mouth and get red like a tomato, I had a smirk on my face is enjoyable to see a human blushing like that.

– I did not think the governor's wife would engage in that kind of relationship. - her said with her right hand to her mouth.

– Governor's wife? - I asked with a false but convincing confusion.

– Yeah, the wife of the governor's, that is Michelle Graham, right?

– Yeah, it is.

I made a surprised face.

– Well, I can not go back now, it seems like I'm having sex with the governor's wife! Thanks Kalina. – I said as headed toward Michelle.

– You're welcome and have a good night. – Replied Kalina with a smile on her face.

– (Oh, I'll have. Having sex with a human and killing demons) – That was the only thoughts in my head.

I got to where Michelle was, she looked like a child at Disneyland while looking at the hotel reception.

– So Michelle, let's go to the bedroom or would you rather keep looking at the hotel? - I asked.

Michelle looked at me with a look of ''do I need to answer that?'' And I got the message we went straight to the bedroom. Upon entering I noticed that there was a good retro room had no TV, had some books, it was quite luxurious and expensive so went really hope it has a demon here, sex is not everything in life, Michelle looks nervous.

– Michelle are you okay? - I asked as I approached.

– Yes, it's alright, it's just say that this room is haunted by ghosts.

– If it is ... We will have sex in front of ghosts, isn't this cool?

– NO, THAT'S NOT COOL!

– Oh, what's wrong, it even looks like you never had sex with someone watching. - Said while making dramatic hand gestures. – Do not worry, nobody will know about it.

I approached and stroked her face, it seems to have relaxed her, I kissed her, a soft yet passionate kiss, I used my tongue to explore her mouth and she did the same soon the kiss turned into a struggle for dominance between our tongues, I started removing her shirt as she stopped the kiss to breathe, she took the opportunity and pulled out my jacket, tossing it into a chair, I re-laced our lips and went to the hardest part of the night: unlock the bra, by lots of practice and skill I took her bra in less than 3 seconds, this is record time! She broke the kiss again and to take her pants while I took the rest of my clothes, I looked at Michelle as she removed the pants and see that pert ass with a thong staring at me I thought two things: "Fucking hell, I never get tired of seeing that ass "and" Wow! Michelle looks like a slut! "I was already hard and it bothered me I pulled her pants showing my erect manhood to Michelle who made a face of pure lust, I never liked underwear I feel suffocated.

– Wow, I always wonder how you can walk with that thing between your legs. – She said as she pushed myself to bed.

I sat on the bed and Michelle knelt in front of me giving small licks the head of my penis, which made me give out a low moan, a few minutes after just licking, she began to suck the head of my dick and little by little was sinking over the reach of your suction, until halfway through my member she could not get more than that she would end up choking on my sword if it were deeper but my hand moved herself and pushed her head down, she gave a cough muffled by my penis and as soon as I realized what I was doing I dropped her head to her head and she took my penis in his mouth and looked at me laughing a little.

– You always make that right? On the first time it hurt but now I'm used to it. - She said while jerking me off a little to not missing a beat.

– Sorry, you've given myself so much pleasure that I didn't control myself. – As I said between laughs.

She went back to sucking my cock and I felt that I was close to cum.

– Michelle I'm almost there. - She stepped up the rhythm of the sucking, moving her head up and down while doing some sucking noises.

– Michelle I gonna cum you better take my cock off your mouth if you don't wanna drink it. - She continued to suck me, a little faster and using her hand to jerk off the part of my penis that did not reach her mouth. – Last chance princess, the cannon is almost shooting.

She didn't even hesitate, put my cock in her throat and gave the ultimate sucking as she slowly pulling her head back up, I could not hold ejaculation anymore so I let my hot liquid go into her mouth and the most impressive is that did not nothing fell on the floor, I could see her throat moving to swallow my sperm, after twenty seconds boasting my sperm she showed me her mouth full of cum, then swallowed and showed her mouth now empty again.

– It is still hard, thank God... I haven't enjoyed myself yet. - Michelle said as she sucked my cock once more to clean up the residues of sperm, she stood over me stroking her vagina and in just a second posicioning my penis was inside her warm and soft pussy, man, it was wet and seemed like sucking me in, she came only with penetration with a cry of delight, she fell on top of me and involuntarily started to wiggle her hips, her breasts were in my face, so I took the opportunity to lick her nipples, sucking them and giving light bites, she was screaming like a virgin, it was good to hear, her vagina started squeezing me again and she gave a louder scream and there she was cumming again. I took a chance and rolled to the side taking her under me in the missionary position and started to move my hips, causing Michelle to another orgasm, her moans as much as her expression was pure pleasure, she came again, and I started playing with her breasts, squeezing them and moving them, Michelle would not stop yelling and I was starting to feel the pleasure coming back I was almost there when I stopped.

– Aaahhhh, why did you stop ? – Michelle asked with a tone of desperation.

– I'm almost there sweetie, where do you want me to cum? – I asked her between breaths.

– In my pussy. – She said almost immediately, it took me by surprise, Michelle is not the sort of foul-mouthed woman, the pleasure must have messed with her head, but if she wants the pussy in pussy will be, i do not know how but I can control my level of spermatozoids in the sperm since i can remember so I'am not going to impregnant her.

I turned her back to me i started to fuck her in doggystyle, increasing the rhythm more and more Michelle kept yelling her tongue was outside and her vagina tightened me a lot, my speed was above normal for a human and with a groan i gave my last thrust and sneezed all of my sperm into her womb, she also enjoyed a lot and kept screaming and when she finally finished enjoying fell into bed and slept taken by fatigue, i did the same.

It was 11:59 p.m. when the alarm clock made a weird noise and started playing a song that I not know – (Why is the alarm clock set at this hour, this thing also plays radio?) I sat on the bed and wondered why Michelle did not wake but after the sex we had today she will not wake up anytime soon, I looked at the clock again and it was 59:58 marking and it was decreasing, I analyzed it just to make sure that it was not a bomb.

Suddenly the mood in the room was heavy like if it had an extremely powerful demon there, I am calm but also alert, is not the first time that I deal with a powerful demon but I don't want it to be the last, I went to the window to take a look at the street just to make sure that we are still in New York and to my relief it was the same landscape as before, I looked at the building across the street and realized it had another person in there and looking right at me, it looks like ... no ... that's me! It's like a mirror, all I do he does but its expression is more obscure as if possessed, out of nowhere came a guy with a meat hook in hand behind the reflection and hit his head stabbing the hook in there and then pulling violently, as I had predicted the scene almost repeats itself with me but I dodged the hook, the man had red hair, was bald on top the head, he had a hanging mark around his neck and was wearing winter clothes but was too pale to be alive so I deduced this was a soul. ''with this demonic presence here my perception of auras is useless''. The man pulled the hook out of the window and tried to hit me again, this time with a horizontal blow at my eyes height, he wanted to hit me on the temple but I ducked, the swing he made to strike the blow was too strong and when I dodged, I had a huge opportunity to counterattack, it was a quick and deadly combo: a left uppercut in the center of the chin causing him to take his feet off the floor; taking advantage of it i held his right foot and threw it against the ceiling; when hit back first on the ceiling I think he was knocked unconscious but I need to make sure he does not come back so the middle of his descent I hit him squarely in his heart with another left hook making my hand go into his chest and gets stuck in it, I felt his heart beating in my hand so i crushed it, I left it that way for a few seconds staring at him and then let him fall to the ground and he vanished, a mighty voice spoke after that.

– **Bravo, bravo, you surpassed my expectations, young man** - The voice came from everywhere so it was clear that it is a demon who is speaking. – **You're not human ****are you****, my dear guest?** - Asked the mysterious voice.

– What I am does not concern you, show yourself and face your destiny evil creature! - I cried just to have a laugh as an answer, I sawed my teeth. – (this demon is pissing me off).

– **You're in my domain now and when I show your body soulless to the King of Demons, he will reward me with great power! In just an hour or better fifty minutes and thirty seconds ...**

– I looked at the clock and realized that it marked 50:30 –** YOUR SOUL WILL BE MY !** – He ended the speech with another evil laugh.

– Hmm ... so that clock says how long it takes you catch my soul, right? – I asked, just to confirm.

– **Yes, and as you can see, soon you and your little girlfriend will be part of my collection of souls, but how audacious, fucking in my domains, you really got guts!**

– Thank you (SHIT, Michelle still here), tell me, all who entered here were human?

– **Yes they were all human, why are you so calm? Are you demented? I'LL SUCK YOUR SOUL, YOU WILL DIE ... HEY!** – I let the devil talking to himself and started to observe the apartment, looked carefully into every room it took about ten minutes, due to the level of demonic power that was all over the apartment I could not find anything, so I went back to the bedroom and with a little sparkle appearing in my left hand and I summoned the Monocle.

– Maybe if I absorb Monocle I am going to have a Increase of awareness. – I spoke in a lower tone so that the Devil couldn't hear but I guess that did not work, it doesn't matter. I squeezed the Monocle with all my strength and it got on fire, a blue fire that miraculously wasn't burning me, I felt monocle becoming smaller and his power coming into my body until the fire died, I looked at my hand and monocle was gone, I closed my eyes for two seconds and when open it, I could see everything down to the smallest details, the power of the monocle, now belonged to my eyes, I looked at myself in the mirror and I realized that my eyes were glowing, a blue light shine, I blinked again and my eyes were back to normal. I start to observe the apartment again, the whole place is filled with demonic presence. – (its like if room itself was a demon...) I was about to check it when I saw another one of those souls this time is wearing formal clothes, looked like a businessman he went through me and walked to the window and jumped, and gave a enormous will to do the same, my body was moving by itself, when I was about to jump from window, I managed to regain control of my body and jumped away from the window, that's when I realized what it was all about, I chuckled and summoned '' Ein '' my devilish Revolver with an embedded bayonet and fired against the wall, the shot noise it was very loud, sounded like a cannon shooting, i heard the scream of the devil and a victorious grin appeared across my face, my gun's caliber is unknown but I'm sure the power of this weapon is similar to a human sniper rifle, being a demonic weapon, it recharges by itself. The wall began to bleed through the bullet hole.

– (What a huge hole, fits my hand in there) – I thought as I looked at my work.

– **This is impossible, How did you discover?** – Asked the Devil.

– Simple, First, I realized that your presence is in the entire apartment which means that either you have possessed the apartment, or you are the apartment. – I said emphasizing the ''are''. Second: That watch is the only object that you used in the apartment and he's the only part of the original furniture of the apartment, in other words, it is the only object that is part of the property and if you only used it its because you are the apartment so you can only use objects that are part of it. And last but not least, I understood how you kill the humans, you suck their souls and take their bodies to make them commit suicide and then use the souls to deceive other humans to do the same to suck their souls and delude other humans, and so making a endless shekel your killing **ENDS HERE**.

I stretched my left arm and summoned a katana with chainsaws around its blade and the red cable, the demonic sword ''Sweet Tooth''and i planted it in the ground, blood came gushing off the floor splattering on my face and my body, because I was naked all this time,I activated the chainsaw from my katana and more blood started gushing.

– **N-N-NO, STOP, PLEASE ! AHHH **– Screamed the terrified demon.

– **RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR **- I let out a roar of rage. – (I do not know what's going on, my voice is thicker, my vision is reddened, my rage is taking over my body, all the blood gushing out ... blood ...).

– **HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEEEEE WEHAAAAAA **– I let out a laugh and a psychopathic smile spread across my face, I held the sword with both hands and started running around the apartment making a cut in a straight line until reaching the wall, when I got to the wall I do not know how but I began to run through the wall and from the wall to the ceiling cutting around the apartment in the middlewhen finished the cut I stopped, pulled the sword from the ground and looked at myself in the mirror, damn ... I'm awful, I'm so pale that my skin is almost purple, my eyes are red and glowing, I'm all spattered with blood, the room is all dirty and even my Manhood is bloodstained.

– * Sigh * I'll take a shower.

I was on my way to the bathroom when I heard a groan.

– Are you still alive?

– *** Weak laugh, cough, cough * you managed, boy ... you beat me ... can I ... can I know the name of the man who defeated me, the Great Soul Kami? – **Asked weakly the devil now known as Soul Kami.

– I don't have a name but you can call me Ripper.

– **Oh, I ... I think against death nobody can fight, right?**

– I said Ripper, not Reaper, I am not Death.

– **Ripper... how ironic, you really ripped me, you proved able to use the power of the God of the Souls, I now give you my soul with it you will be able to view and manipulate other souls or even your soul, remembering that the soul is connected to the intellect of the ****creature**** then ****you are**** also be able to read minds, use ****it**** wisely. **– After saying that the room dissolved turning into a regular room and all the blood has materialized in the form of red crystals which were absorbed by me (may be helpful), and finally a brilliant ball went into my chest, I felt a bit different but I let that aside.

I was was going to take a bath, But before going I took a peek at Michelle, she was sleeping, peacefully as if nothing had happened in the room, I could see her soul, was a shiny blue ball with a replica of her beautiful happy face, finally I took a shower.

Seeing Michelle's soul really calmed me down, that outburst of anger and hatred is gone.

Upon leaving the bathroom I came across with two persons, on in black hood and a scythe in the hand she was a woman by the large breasts she had, and shapely hips, and the fact that she was wearing a dress that it was also black ''Death from Deadpool'' she had no legs, just floating over a dark smoke, the other being it looked like me, physically, but his skin was gray, she had a scar on his right shoulder and also had a scythe but was split into two, one in each hand and he wore a skull mask, he was smaller than me in height and his eyes were completely oranges, his hair was just like mine ''Death from Darksiders 2'', I could not see their souls so I assumed they did not have a soul. I was still naked and not care about it, our body is not something you should be ashamed, unless you have insecurities. All the souls that had been consumed by Soul Kami stood in line and those two seemed to be judging them.

– _Thou lived a righteous life, but hast committed suicide, it is an unpardonable sin, I, the angel of_

_death, condemn you to eternity in the underworld. - _When finished the speech she gestured to the other being that cut off the head of the souls, it surprised me but it was expected. It seems that finally my presence was noted.

– _Oh, you are ... you ... Oh God ..._ - The woman was undecided if she spoke looking at my penis or my face, then her decision was to close her eyes with her hand but in a way she could still see through the fingers.

– **You can dress up or will be ****waving**** it around?** - Said the masked man in a tone of irritation, his voice is husky and I can feel a demonic aura in him, while the woman I feel an angelic aura.

– Yeah I think I'll dress myself "I do not like this guy" ... like what you see, doll? - I asked with a provocative look while I dressed, she just remained silent and left the masked man speak.

– **Who are you?** - Asked the man pointing at me.

– Who are YOU? - I also asked pointing at him.

– **I am the Grim Reaper, or just Reaper, now, who are you.**

– Do you have a name too, doll? - I asked the girl who was still quiet.

– **I am ****Angel of**** Death.**

**'' Reaper, talking ''**

_'' Death, talking ''_

'' Ripper, talking ''

– Call me Ripper.

– **Wait, what? Stop fooling around, young one!**

– _Reaper? But ..._

– It RIPPER, R-I-P-P-E-R.

– **Okay, RIPPER, what are you doing here?**

– Chatting.- I replied in mocking way and it seems to have irritated him.

– _**Do not test my patience, young one!**_ - He said as he pointed one of his scythes at me.

– _I feel a strange aura in you, you're not human?_ - Asked Death.

– ... I don't know. - I replied.

– **What do you mean you do not know?** - Death asked with a tone of impatience.

– I just don't fucking know what I am, okay, ever since I was born I live alone, so how do you expect me to find out something about my origins, Huh? Do you have any suggestions, because I'm listening. - I said as he opened his arms now angry with the Reaper.

We both stared at us for a few minutes until Reaper say something.

– **What ... you doing here? **- He asked emanating a purple, dark aura, which seems to have surprised Death.

– (This guy is trying to intimidate me? * mentally laughs * I think I'll annoy him a little more) I came for the Threesome! - I said if Death were alive she'd be blushing now, by the look she had made - Yo, Little Angel, you're familiar, I think we've met before. - I said leaning to the side to look at Death.

– _Errrr, I ..._ - Before she could finish speaking Reaper spoke preventing her from answering my question.

– **ENOUGH ALREADY !**

Death came at me with his scythes with an attack in the form of '' X '' but I stopped his blow.

– How rude! Do not you see I'm talking to a lady? Looks like I'll have to teach you some manners.

In one swift motion I pulled the Reaper scythes at me and threw out the window and stared at him while cracked my knuckles.

_**NORMAL POV ON**_

Both fighters stared at each other for a few minutes until they both charged into your opponent, there began an exchange of rapid punches, each of them tried to hit his target but both dodged up and blocked the punches of his opponent, Reaper hit the first blow: with a back flip Reaper hit a powerful kick in the Ripper's chin, who was thrown upward by the power of the blow, Reaper didn't waste the opportunity and doing a front flip, this time, he hit the heel in middle of the Ripper's face sending him to the floor below.

– **Humf, I expected more from you, young one. **- Said, Reaper confidant of his victory.

– That's all you can do? - A voice spoke from inside the hole, and from there came out Ripper with clothes all dirty and without a scratch. - Let's make a bet, whoever loses the fight will pay the damage done to the apartment, what do you think? - Suggested Ripper

– **Fair enough, I accept your bet.** - Agreed Death

– Ok, little angel I would advise you to stay as far as possible and take Michelle with you because this building is going down! - Ripper said with a smile.

– _Who is Michelle?_ - Death asked, obviously confused.

- The human lying in bed. - Ripper said pointing to the bed.

Death picked up Michelle and took her to a safe place so that she could watch the fighting.

– Ready to fall again, young one? - Reaper asked, having a punch as an answer, such punch nearly hit.

Another exchange of blows began, vicious kicks and punches coming from random angles, none of them fit because every punch and kick was a dodge or block.

– **(What is this? He got suddenly faster.)** - Thought Reaper - **(I'm running out of time to counterattack, this is bad, if I got hit ...)** - Before finishing his thought Reaper was hit by a powerful punch that hit him in the middle of the mask making to take a step back without wasting time Ripper, caught Reaper by the shoulders and pulled him into a headbutt that stunned Reaper, Ripper then pulled him down and granted a brutal knee to the face of Reaper, followed by the famous Spartan kick, sending Reaper flying through a wall and fall into the next room, with a quick spin Reaper was standing again and ready for more but he had no time to defend the drop Kick that came sending him flying through a wall out of the building again, this time, Ripper leapt after him, is a long fall, both engaged in an aerial battle to find out who would fall in contact with the ground both held up by the shoulder with one hand and attack with the other until Reaper managed to hold his head more precisely Ripper's face and making downward thrust fell over Ripper creating a crater in the ground scaring the few people who were there .

The scene seemed to be stopped, the rocks floating, Ripper on the ground and Reaper holding his face.

Dust covered the crater area.

– Oh my God, what was that? - spoke a frightened woman.

– Does it have to do with those things that are happening in Raccoon City? - Asked a man.

– I heard a rumor that there was some guinea pigs from Umbrella escape the research facility. - Commented a boy

– For God sake, this is just a crater that opened up in the ground it has nothing to do with guinea pigs coming from Umbrel ... oh my god there are people there. - Said another man to notice the presence of Reaper and Ripper on the crater.

Ripper kicked, Reaper off him, and with a back flip Reaper was standing again and taking advantage of the distance he won, he extended his right arm and his scythe flew back into his hand, this time the scythe was complete, Ripper came out of the crater he was different, his expression was of pure rage, a dark red aura emanating from him and his eyes were completely red.

Ripper stretched his left arm and shouted '' Sweet Tooth ''to summon again the chainsaw katana, and going into battle.

Both exchanged blows with their weapons, the speed was frightening the impact of each clash between blades made the air tremble, Death looked from the top of a nearby building.

– _This presence ..._ - Death said as she placed her hand on the chest - _It was him all this time? How I haven't realized yet?_ - She said.

The fight was heated up, Ripper was getting the upper hand due to his sudden burst of strength, both exchanged furious blows shocking blades until Ripper struck a downward slash, Reaper blocked but the blow pressure was enough to make him crouch both entered into a fierce power contest Ripper put both hands on his sword hilt to add more strength, making it more difficult to Reaper endure the competition, after a few seconds of dispute, in a astute move Reaper turned his scythe sideways making the Ripper blade slip into the same side, taking advantage of this Reaper jumped over Ripper, separating the scythe in two again and nailing both in Ripper's chest, so that the blades came out in the Ripper on his back and the handles of the scythes were pointing to the sky, Reaper let go of the scythes and completed the jump leaving Ripper fall on his knees in the pool of his own blood, but instead of falling to his knees, Ripper dropped the Sweet Tooth making her disappear and turned before Reaper could land and knocked him down with a left hook, Reaper was stunned, not wasting the opportunity, Ripper mounted Reaper and there began to deliver punches of monstrous force in Reaper's face, he held his head with the right hand and used the left to deliver rapid and violent blows to the facial region of Reaper, which was covered by the mask, each blow made a trail like a comet passing through the atmosphere of a planet and yet the mask did not seem to even scratch with the punches performed by Ripper.

– **(It's happening again ... that explosion ****of r****age, hat****r****e****d****, killing ****will****, ****to**** make suffering .that I felt in the fight against the Soul Kami, my vision is red, my voice is thicker. ) WHY DO****N'T**** YOU DIE DIE ... ****JUST DIE ALREADY****, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DI****IIIII****E. RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR** - shouted Ripper, while punched Reaper.

– **(Dying is not part of my plans, but I can not fight back, whatever, he will never break my mask with punches, this mask is meant to be unbreakable and ... **- before completing the thought Reaper mask cracks at the top of the nose making lines similar to an expression that actually did Reaper re-think how much his mask resist, and looking at the red eyes and the sadistic smile that opened Ripper's face for the first time Reaper was frightened. the Reaper mask began to crack in places, with some deep scratches. Ripper began to laugh madly, the eyes of Reaper widened when he noticed a triangular piece of his mask flying to infinity and beyond, the mask that should be unbreakable is slowly being destroyed by Ripper and he's just using his hands!

– **KIAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA ... UHRG** - The psychopathic chuckle from Ripper was interrupted by something, looking down he noticed a huge blade across his chest, there was the scene: Ripper mounted in Reaper with his left hand punching his face and right hand holding the third blade that crossed his chest, the blade came from a scythe that was being used by Death (the Little Angel) she pulled the scythe with such force that the blood Ripper splashed in all directions and he was thrown back. Reaper stood up and looked at the death.

– **Thank you, '' Little Angel ''**.

– _Do not do this Reaper, it was necessary, that demonic energy that I felt earlier ... was the same as when he left the crater._

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

Death and Reaper, were judging the soul of a human who had just died in a robbery.

– _You lived a righteous life, devoted to the most needy and you sought thy salvation, you are blessed and deserve your way to heaven, to eternal glory._ - Said Death raising her arms to the sky.

At the end of the sentence an angel descended from heaven to get the chosen soul and take her to heaven.

– *** Sigh * You really need to make this sentence with this '' accent ''?** - Asked Reaper

– _Yes, it is necessary that I be formal and ... _- Before completes its response to Death put her hand on the chest and gasped, this caught the attention of Reaper who immediately went to see his Judging partner.

– **Is everything okay with you?**

– _I felt a demonic presence recently, it was no big deal so I did not warn you but it seems to have become stronger, WAY stronger._

– **So or another demon appeared or the demon in question absorbed many human souls.**

– _Follow me, we are going check this out._- Said Death, while distancing from Reaper.

– **Womens, always giving orders.**

Both ran looking for the demonic presence, which led them to the front of an hotel.

– _Let's fly up there._-Said Death while flying up.

– **I won't transform into chaos form so just to get in that apartment. **-Said Reaper as he climbed from window to window in the building, due to the fact that they were in the spirit mode they could not be seen by normal humans. Upon arriving in the room, Reaper and Death found several souls of dead humans but no demon.

– **Are you sure this is the right room?**

– _I have but the presence vanished as soon as we got near the window, do not know what happened._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

– **You're telling me that this guy was the powerful demon !? **- Reaper asked pointing to the motionless body of Ripper.

– Ai ... shit, it doen't matter how much this happens I will never get used to it. - Said Ripper frightening Death, and making Reaper get into a battle position.

Ripper stood up and realized that the Death scythes were still stuck in his chest.

– Damn, that was one of my best clothes, now it's all ... ahr ... ugh ... fucked up. - Ripper said while removing the scythes of his chest, the moment the blade was removed from his body the wounds closed as if they were never there.

– So Reaper. ready for round two? - Asked Ripper.

– **I won't hold back any longer, Young one, are you sure you wanna do this?** - Reaper already knew the answer to that question, so much that he asked already walking toward Ripper.

– As a man I can't give up now. - Ripper aswered.

– **Oh, please, we both know you're not human, only an abomination, crops such as male honor do not apply to you, only to humans. **- Reaper said, making the Ripper expression change from a challenging smile to a serious face.

– _Reaper, I will not interfere again._ - Said Death, hoping to discourage the fight between these two.

– **You will not need.** - Reaper reached out and the two scythes that was in the hands of Ripper flew back to his hands. - **It's time for me to show you the true Grim Reaper.** - Saying this Reaper stuck his Scythe on each other forming a normal scythe.

– _(He will not do it.)_ - Death Thought looking at what her partner was about to do.

With only three words Reaper made Death widened her eyes.

– **Grim Reaper Mode** - Saying this Reaper turned into a tallbeing with a purple hooded robe, long boned wings and hands, holding his now larger scythe, and with skulls on the blade, his face was blocked by the shadow of the hood, that unlike Ripper he was wearing, the creature had no legs only some sort of purple smoke beneath him. Ripper stared at the creature with a face expressionless, did not show a single drop of fear or surprise by the sudden transformation of Reaper.

_**BATTLE THEME: No Redemption – Combichrist**_

Reaper took the initiative and was flying at high speed toward Ripper that remained standing, Reaper horizontally attacked aiming to cut him in half but Ripper somersaulted back dodging the blow, Ripper barely landed and was already rolling the side dodging another powerful attack launched by Reaper, vertical attack this time, which made his blade penetrate the ground, not wasting time, Reaper continued to attack with a series of quick attacks and precise that even so were dodged by Ripper . Ripper was strangely calm and this was frustrating Reaper, is not always easy to find someone who does not fear the Grim Reaper actually face to face with the grim reaper mode anyone would be afraid, yet, Ripper seemed not to care but what caught the attention of Ripper was that fighting behavior and the Ripper's expression changed he is only dodging and is no longer making fun would that be fear? Or that speech affected him? Reaper could not let a chance like this pass, fear makes people recognize their error and people with Ripper will try to fix them, but fear also leaves people vulnerable.

Reaper was once again attacking, with skillful attacks with his scythe, but none of them hits Ripper who dodged with skill, even with a considerable increase in speed and strength Reaper coulnd't hit his oponnent and this was irritating, then, in one swift motion Reaper teleported to behind Ripper and kicked the back of his knee putting him down with his right knee on the ground, and stuck the handle of the scythe, which also had a blade, on Ripper's back, straight in his heart, blood ran down through the blade coming out of the front of Rippe's chest making a small puddle on the floor, Reaper pulled the scythe but she did not leave the Ripper's body and looking right he realized that Ripper was holding the blade, for it not leave this body, '' Ein '' with a single word and without turning around he pointed a huge black revolver at the head of Reaper who teleported away leaving the scythe embedded in the Ripper's chest, a second later and he would have taken a powerful shot in the face Reaper watched with confusion when seeing that Ripper was still alive, the heart is the the deadliest possible place to attack, and yet Ripper was alive and had not taken the scythe of his chest.

– **(Why is he still alive? ****o****n ****G****rim ****R****eaper ****M****ode my scythe would hurt not only the flesh but also his soul.) **- Reaper thought.

Ripper slowly stood up and looked up, the sky was clear and full of stars, Ripper smiled and closed his eyes, stumbled a bit and pulled the scythe of his chest, the wound dind't close this time, Reaper just watched the scene, and then a strong demonic aura appeared around Ripper was scary the amount of demonic power that emanated from him, for some reason Ripper started screaming, the tone of his cries were getting husky until his voice became just as demonic as his aura.

_**RIPPER POV on theme scene: Distrust Theme – Noisia**_

I was in a black void, could not see even the tip of my nose.

– What the fuck is this shit, where am I? - I asked to no one in particular.

– **This is your interior**. - Said a mysterious voice.

– Huh? And who are you? - I asked looking around for the source of the voice

– **I am you.** - Answered quietly voice.

– Oh yeah? Then why your voice is different than mine? - I asked believing that this was just a play of another demon.

– **Because I'm your demon self.** - Said the voice now taking the form of a man with completely white skin, long white hair, and three red eyes. Seeing the shape that voice took I got into a fighting stance.

– Inner demon is my dick! You're just a demon trying to break into my mind. - I said

– **Why would I show myself to you if you wanted break into your mind** - Replied the devil opening his arms

– Actually, taking the colors and this third eye on your forehead you are just like me ..

– I**'m taller, more muscular than you**.

– Whatever, then, what is my inner demon want with me? - I asked staring at my inner demon.

– **Acceptance.** - He answered without wasting time.

– Huh? What do you mean? - I asked confused.

– **Everyone has their demonic side, you just have to accept it.** - Explained my inner demon - **Where I will emerge you repress me, I want you to accept you devil side just as you accepted your false humanity.**

– False humanity? who said it is false?

– **We both know you're not human, stop lying to yourself.** - He said holding out his hand for me to shake. - **Come on, accept me and we will fight together to survive and discover our past.** - I looked at his hand then to mine.

– All right, let's do this. - I said as he shook his hand

_**NORMAL**__** POV**__** on **__**Battle theme**__**: This present darkness – Jacob Lizotte**_

Ripper stopped screaming, the pressure of his presence was huge, Reaper stared at him, his appearance had also changed, now his hair was white, his skin was white as well, his eyes were red and had grown a third eye on his forehead, he was bigger both in height and in range.

Spent a few seconds while both watched his opponent Ripper still holding the Reaper scythe, and when he realize it that, he threw it hard toward Reaper, the scythe came spinning but Reaper managed to grab it with some difficulty and when look back, he realized that Ripper was gone, Reaper start looking around, trying to find Ripper, he looked up just in time to see Ripper coming down in a deadly attack with Sweet Tooth, with a quick reaction Reaper parried the airstrike and immediately counterattacked , Only to have his blow blocked by Ripper's sword, which activated the katana's saw and with feral growl he pushed the Reaper scythe away so hard that Reaper was thrown along with the sythe, when regain his balance, he realized that Ripper was gone again, his defense was broken by an invisible blow, Ripper attacked from several directions and random angles, he was moving in such a great speed that Reaper could not see him just trusted his extinct blocking the blows as he could but the blows was so strong that there was no way to block them without taking damage, Reaper had no time to think only to act but soon the time has run out and also act Reaper received a powerful kick to the side of his hooded head throwing him against the wall of a building, he hit the wall with such force that created several huge cracks the building, reaching the wall so Reaper force was thrown back to the front but before fall already had a Sweet Tooth with the saw activated in the chest, black blood began to flow from the Grim Reaper's chest.

Ripper stretched his right arm to summon Ein and also stabbed the built-in bayonet on Reaper's chest. Ripper closed his eyes for a few seconds and inspired air.

– **RaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR** – Ripper opened his eyes and with an incalculable speed he began to stock both blades, countless times in Reaper torso, Ripper's arms, seemed to have vanished with such speed, while the Ripper was stabbing Reaper's black blood splashed to all directions, Reaper gave in and turned back to his normal form, Ripper continued the carnage until he stab Ein's bayonet in Reaper's heart. – **This ends NOW! **– Said Ripper pulling the trigger and firing point blank against Reaper's heart making a huge hole. The shot made Reaper hit the wall again and fall sitting with his back leaning against it, he put his hand into the wound.

– **So ... this is my end, eh ... what a disappointment.** – Reaper said in a weak voice while holding the wound in his chest, blood gushing from it without stopping.

– **Reaper ... I want to see your face.** – Ripper said.

– **Not even i saw my own face, Young one ... why would I show it to you?** – Asked Reaper.

– **STO... stop calling me ''young one'' im am not as young as i look like. **– Ripper said.

– **Oh, and how old are you? **– Asked Reaper curiosly.

– **Um ... that ... yeah ... that is ...*Sigh* i'm two thousand year old. **– Ripper replied in a ashamed tone.

– **I am also two thousand year old, 2K years as the humans would say.** – Said Reaper.

– **To aswer your first question,So I can remind me of the man who made me accept who I am.** – Answered Ripper

– **And who are you? **– Reaper asked curious.

– **This ... I do not know yet.** – Ripper said with a laugh. – **But one thing I know, I am not and never will be human, thanks to this fight I don't lie to myself ****any**** more.**

– **Very well ... beating me, have made you prove to be worthy, then ... I shall shows you my face ... **– Answered Reaper taking the mask of his face, but did not have time any more when taking the mask off he gave his last breath and died ... (went to see if in heaven has bread)

Seeing the Reaper's face, Ripper's eyes widened in surprise.

_**RIPPER POV ON**_

– **What ... WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?** - I asked with a puzzled face, the Reaper's face was same as mine. - **Death, whats the means of this.** – I asked staring at Death, who had re-appeared, she remained silent and shrunken. - **ANSWER ME** - I shouted making her give a startled little jump.

– _Okay, okay, I'll explain._ - Said Death.

– **Why does he have my face?** – I rephrased the question pointing to Reaper's lifeless body.

– _Because he's a clone of you ... Ripper you are ... a Nephilim._

– **Look girl, **you better explain this. - I said while returning to normal and put Sweet Tooth and Ein away - What do you mean with '' you are a Nephilim '' and how can Reaper be my clone?

– Nephilim is an angel descendant, but your case is special, your mother was an archangel and your father a devil. - Said Death.

– You can tell me more? - I asked almost rethorically – (this going to be a long story.)

_**STORY MODE on NORMAL POV**_

It was a long time ago there was a war between demons and angels, it was a brutal war with many losses on both sides. On one side the archangel Michael General of the Army of God and his lieutenants, the archangels: Gabriel, Raphael, Daniel, Uriel, Barachiel, Sealtiel, Jegudiel, Jerahmeel, and there was another whose name is unknown but it is known that it was a very beautiful woman and the only one that was stronger than Michael itself. On the other side Argosax the Devil-god commanding his legion along with his lieutenants, the devils: Sparda, Mundus, Asmodeus, Abgail, Lucifer, Leviathan, Satan, Beelzebub, Astaroth, Mammon and Belphegor.

In this war many prisoners were taken, it was normal for both sides, the nameless Archangel was one of them, the prisons were made with nullifying magic power to their prisoners, which negated any possibility of prisoner escape, due to his bravery in combat Mundus received as a prize without the archangel name to be your '' reproductive toy '', as an archangel would not agree to such a thing she was forced to designate this task, thus Mundus impregnated her.

The archangel knew that this child could not be born but being a angel she could not kill a baby, let alone HER baby. Argosax wanted this child, because he knew that Mundus the third most powerful demon and the most powerful angel would make a great mix, and so he could turn the child into a soldier of his army, this mixture of races and ranking would give a child above all, angels and demons, that would be certain victory, then Argosax uploaded a part of his power to the boy so he could be the most powerful of all, Mundus knew that there was a risk of archangel dying from power level that was in your son then even before the child was born Mundus created a clone in adult form of the child so that he would not lose everything if the archangel died, the clone had no soul, it was just flesh and power, nothing else, this clone ended the war, making it his own way and then was appointed by God Himself for another job but the demons are greedy by nature, they always wanted more, so with their remaining power, they tried to attack the human world, Sparda saw that it was wrong and that humans could not defend themselves then he fought for the humans rebelling against his brothers, he freed the archangel and with her help fought the demons but the archangel eventually died in battle, Sparda did the child's birth so he did not die too and put him in a safe place, upon returning Sparda noticed that the boy was no longer there due to the level of power he had in his body the child had an early growth and in one day he already looked like a 5 year old boy, wandering around the underworld surviving the dangers he grew up and became strong, fast and just like his mother no one will ever know his name. This is the life of the Nephilim.

_**THE END**_

_**RIPPER POV ON**_

Reaper's body dissolved into purple smoke and the smoke started to come into my chest I felt stronger, more powerful, I looked down and realized that there was nothing left, only the scythe and the beaten mask. – _Are you okay, Ripper?_ – Death asked in a soft voice. – Just ... just trying to absorb all this information. (**Who will pay for the damage in the building?** - WHAT THE FUCK !? - **I'm your inner demon, bro, of course I can communicate with you.**) - I answer it with a hand over my face while talking mentally with my inner demon. Death was leaving she felt sorry for me, you could feel it, really, discovering all this at once can drive someone crazy, but I'm going surprisingly well.

– Wait ... – I called her and stretching my arm came out of it a purple ghostly replica of grim reaper's arm that grabbed Death's arm, causing her to be frightened, I gave a small smile and pulled her back.

– Thank you. – Said giving a warm hug that she returned. - (**Now grab her ass! – **Shut the fuck up!) I wanted to ask you something.

– _Go on, you may ask._ – Said Death

– Since you're free, you want to have dinner with me? (Hell yeah, kid!) – I asked as if nothing had happened.

– _No, I already have a boyfriend._ – Death And while began to break Hug

– Oh come on, give me a chance? (Gee, you get fucked up, hahaha – Shut up!)

– _No, I love Deadpool and you will not change that._

– Wade? Seriously, Wade? (**Jeez, DUMBEST women ever! Prefer to stay with a crazy chatterbox than staying with us .** – '' Us '' What do you mean '' Us '' '- **I am you, then it's ''us''**.) – _Wade Wilson, the only one, now if you excuse me, I have a date to go._ – * Laughs * I'll see you out there little angel. – I spoke saying goodbye. Watched as the Death disappeared on the street corner, I looked down and realized that the Reaper's mask and the scythe were still there so I took the scythe and separated into two and then put it together again observing the mask and the scythe. - I'll call them ... Rippper & Reaper. - Said while watching in a small explosion of green smoke appeared on my shoulder and a crow standing there and leaving nothing but a green trail of fire on the ground appeared a demonic horse in front of me, I went to the horse and stroked his back as he ran my finger on the crow's head.

– **(Uxi, where did that fucking horse c****a****me from, and this crow?****)** – I don't know but they seem to be friends. – **(****It must be a free gift from that power we recovered from the clone)** – How about I call you ... Dispair – I named while patting the horse's back that seems to have liked the name – and you ... Dust. – I said looking at the crow. – How about we go on a ride? – I asked while putting the mask and riding the horse. – Heya **(Hooray)** – I screamed like in those Wild West movies and Despair started running, the speed was huge everything around me seemed to fade, still dust was just on my side flying at the same speed as Despair run, then I decided to return to the apartment, I dismount from the horse and said – Go to home buddy – and then Despair just vanished along with Dust. In a purple spark I put Ripper & Reaper in my personal inter-dimensional arsenal. Upon arriving in the room, I found Michelle lying in bed sleeping as if nothing had happened.

– Who knew that I would be the lover of Adam Benford's wife. – I said with my hands on the hips.

I walked the room passing through all the rubble to get into bed, I lay down beside her to sleep.

– (Sheez ... I need a vacation after this. – **I heard that Japan has some pretty hot babes, not to mention is the land of hentai.** – Not a bad idea I heard that schools there are good, it will be nice to have a high school experience. – **I don't give a fuck about school, the business is fucking ass and pussy, because you know, I am a professional on sex.** – Yeah, I know, don't worry we will probably have sex with some woman there, and if we can't, we pay one to do so. – **Oh no, I won't be fucking a whore.** – Show some respect, man, they are people too, just have suffered from a labor market which is sexist and oppressive, so they go to the easiest way of making money. – **Fuck that.** – I'm kidding you idiot, we're not paying a whore. – **That's what I'M TALKING ABOUT, Fuck her right in the pussy!**) - and having one more mental conversation with my inner demon, finally gave in to the sleep and slept next to Michelle. This was just another day in my life, the life of a Nephilim isn't easy, being hated both demons and by angels is not a pleasant thing, the majority would have lost their ind and tried to dominate the worlds, but I'm not the majority.


End file.
